Jemima's Week
by ameliabeth
Summary: Collection of Jemima one shots. Entry for Quiffin's " a chapter a week contest". Enjoy!
1. Excitement

It was the evening of a special annual occasion where lights shone, music blared, and cats celebrated: The Jellicle Ball. Since ancient days, Jellicle cats harnessed the power to unlock the Heaviside Layer, a heaven, and send a special individual to be reborn there and come back in a different Jellicle life. Usually this special tradition was preceded by dancing and singing.

Jellicles had to wait until they reached a certain age to participate in these activities, though. And a certain cat named Jemima was one of them. Being the youngest in the tribe, Jemima had to wait the youngest out of all of her friends who teased her endlessly about it. Or at least Alonzo did. Jemima sighed. She loved that tom with all of her little heart. But he, unfortunately, had a date to this year's Jellicle Ball: Cassandra. Jemima cringed at the thought of that snooty, stuck-up, abbysian queen. But no matter. Jemima was full to the brim with excitement. And no snooty queen was going to ruin her excitement.

As the Jellicles made their way to the clearing, Jemima shivered with anticipation. This was going to be the time of her life and she knew it.

And the ball began. Jemima lost herself in the music and dancing. And when she sang the Moments of Happiness with her grandfather, she was absolutely overcome with adrenaline and nearly squealed. It was a night to remember. And an exciting one at that. She even shared a private, little waltz with Alonzo. Thinking back to all, Jemima would shiver with excitement and nostalgia. And it was just the first of many Jellicle Balls.


	2. Teazer Trouble

Though Jemima spent most of her days In the junkyard, she did belong to humans. She lived in the upscale gated community, Victoria Grove. Unfortunately, she was sharing this neighborhood with two of London's most notorious thieves: Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

Though the two usually raided most of the houses on their street, they usually left Jemima be. On the occasion, they would stop by to say hello and to wreak havoc upon the household. And today was the occasion.

As Rumpleteazer strolled down the street of Victoria Grove, she figured that this particular day would provbe itself fruitful if she paid a visit to her kitten friend. The calico was bored out of her mind (Mungojerrie was helping Quaxo with something) and had been informed by certain sources that Jemima's humans were out and had gone grocery shopping the day before. She could make this work for her, she thought as she entered through the cat door at the front of Jemima's home.

"Oi! Jemi, where ya at?" she called and giggled when her question echoed back to her. This house's acoustics never failed to impress her.

Meanwhile, Jemima was upstairs sunbathing on a windowsill. Her doe eyes popped open when she her Teazer call her name. Jemima sighed. She loved playing with the calico quick change comedian but the sun was just so warm and felt so good… Suddenly her slumber was cut short.

"FOUND YA!" squealed the theif. And Jemima fell off of her perch. Onto her feet of course.

"Goodness, Teazer! Don't scare me like that!" Jemima was a little irritated but no matter. She was wide awake now.

Rumpleteazer smacked her nose.

"YOR IT!"

Jemima let out a playful hiss and the chase began. Once Jemima caught up to the calico, she playfully swatted her bottom and giggled,

"No! _You're _it!" Jemima ran around a corner in hopes that the thief would chase her. But after a while the calico was nowhere to be found and Jemima was left to look for her. Where could that cat be? Jemima searched her house all over. No cat. But she hadn't checked the kitchen… That was a good idea. Just as Jemima rounded a corner that led to the kitchen, Teazer jumped in front of her and yelled,

"BOO!"

Jemima yowled and fell backwards into a pedestal that held a precious ming vase… The pedestal teetered and tottered and time seemed to stand still. Jemima held her breathe hoping that maybe the vase wouldn't fall. No such luck. The vase hit the floor with a sickening crash and bits of porcelain scattered. Jemima turned to her friend in terror.

"Teazer, we have to get this cleaned up! My humans will be home soon with my mum! They were taking her to see the veterinarian!"

Teazer shrugged.

"Nothin' I can do kid," Teazer told her as a car pulled into the driveway. "Good luck to ya'", And the calico ran off at an unnaturally quick pace leaving Jemima to take the blame.

The front door unlocked and two pairs of footsteps ran into the kitchen.

"Oh my god! The fridge! There's food EVERYWHERE!"

Jemima mentally scolded herself. Why hadn't she gotten to the kitchen sooner?

Just when Jemima thought things couldn't get worse the human child (Jemima knew for a fact that human children were tattletales) found Jemima sitting next to the broken vase.

"Mummy!" she called, "Tiger Lilly knocked over the vase!" And the mother ran in with a rather in with a rather aggravated Demeter cradled in her arms. Jemima looked down at the floor sheepishly. How was she going to explain herself? She was done for.


	3. Preventing Idle and Wanton Destroyment

"Now, Jemima, are you sure you can do this?" Jennyanydots asked the young cat.

"Yes Miss Jenny. I'm positive."

"Good! Now I'm off! I'll be back within a week and I expect everything to be in tip top shape!"

Jennyanydots, never wavering from her duties, was uncharacteristically going off on a holiday with her mate, Skimbleshanks. To get some quality time with her railway cat (whom she said she wasn't getting enough alone time with)she would be hitching a ride on the Nightmail. And in the process leaving Jemima to care for the mice and the rats that she worked with. Though Jemima saw that as an incredibly dull holiday and a dumb excuse to leave the pupils behind, The Gumbie Cat thought otherwise. It must have been fun enough to leave her duties to me, thought Jemima. But why didn't she ask her daughters to help? Jemima contemplated this.

Victoria and Quaxo had recently had kittens so Victoria obviously didn't have the time or energy. Neither did Quaxo for that matter. Electra had broken a leg while goofing off with Pouncival and Tumblebrutus. And Rumpleteazer? Well… Rumpleteazer was just Rumpleteazer.

So Jemima came to the conclusion that it was best for her to do this.

That night she made her way over to the Gumbie Cat's den, only to find that the den was in total chaos. Mice and cockroaches ran about in various directions while chattering obnoxiously, in a frenzy.

"Um… Hello," Jemima murmured. As if they had planned it, both species immediately stopped what they were doing, looked up at her in unison, and simultaneously blinked.

"Uuuhhh, Miss Jenny will not be here to teach you all this week. So I'll be taking over I guess." The mice and cockroaches stared at her unblinking with their beady eyes and Jemima shivered.

Suddenly, the pandemonium that had once plagued the den ensued once more and Jemima began to panic. How was she going to handle this? She couldn't be quiet and sweet and shy like she usually was. What would Miss Jenny do, Jemima pondered. Maybe I should try yelling and fussing. And yell and fuss she did. She took a deep breath and,

"STOOOOOOP!" she shouted. It worked and the animals came to a halt and immediately sat down.

"Now I don't know how Miss Jenny has been handling you all but this is how it's going to be. None of you will speak out of turn or run about. Is that understood?" Jemima felt odd and out of place when she disciplined others. But the intimidated pupils all nodded their heads.

"And, and…"she faltered.

" And if you fail to follow my instructions I'll…" Jemima looked around the den, spotted a twig, and picked it up.

"I'll, uuuuh, do this," and she snapped the twig in half. Now this definitely made Jemima feel uncomfortable.

"Any questions?" The "class" sat in stunned silence. This tiny kitten seemed to have the volume and power of fifty Gumbie cats! Of course they didn't want to question her!

Jemima didn't have any problems with the mice and cockroaches for the rest of the week.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all enjoyed the third chapter! And reviews are greatly appreciated. I'm new to and fanfiction itself and I would love to know how I'm doing.**


End file.
